Somebody
by ILuvMamo-chan
Summary: Roxas wants to know the truth. Is he real, or is Sora real? Unfortunately, Axel wants to know the truth as well. An Akuroku fic and an alternative scene to Roxas and Sora's reunion.


Hello everyone! This is a little fic I came up with because I've been such a big Akuroku fan lately. I thought "It's a shame that's how Axel and Roxas parted" and this came to my head. I tried to stay close to how it kind of progressed before Roxas reunited with Sora, but I couldn't quite remember what he says when Sora's pod opens. I actually talk about it right before that part. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Roxas, Axel, the Organization, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts. They are all attributed to the wonderful teams at Square-enix and Disney. Thank you for Kingdom Hearts!

Story: Somebody

Rating: Mature, for language and a bit of almost sexual content

Author: ILuvMamo-chan

OOOOOOO

Roxas stumbled a little down the hall, clutching his aching side from his battle with Axel. He couldn't say the fight had done anything for his memories, but the whole time he had been battling his heart hurt. Or it would have, if he had one.

From the first moment he met Axel, or re-met him, something inside had clicked. It made him excited, scared, angry; but mostly confused. He should have known this person. How could he have forgotten his best friend? And why, deep down, did he know there was something more?

In a few steps, he would meet his former self, real self, his SOMEBODY. He had no idea what would happen to him. It terrified him. He could feel the hairs on his neck stand on end, and he unconsciously wiped his palms off on his pants. Licking his lips, he shuffled down a hall filled with lotus-like white pods.

Seeing a shadow in one of the pods, he inched forward only to come face to face with a someone he had never met, but knew very well.

"Donald." He examined the duck closely, only to notice another familiar face in the pod next to Donald's. "Goofy."

Roxas reached out to softly touch the pod that held Goofy, knowing that this was the way to Sora, and all that entailed.

"I have to know." he said to himself, realizing that his two would be companions couldn't hear him. "I have to know if he's real, or I"m real, or if anything I know or have known was real." Pulling his hand away, it clenched at his side, the other at his heart. "I have to know no matter what."

He took one more step forward, only to have an all too familiar voice stop him.

"ROXAS!"

He didn't turn around. He couldn't. If he did, he may not be able to move forward like he had to. He could feel his knees knock gently together, and prayed Axel couldn't see.

"I thought you were gone."

"Roxas..." At the click of a footstep, Roxas clenched his fist once more tightly at his side.

"Stay away. Don't you dare come near me. I beat you once, I can do it again."

The footsteps stopped, and he heard a chuckle. "That's right Roxy baby, you're one tough cookie."

"Shut up."

"I'm not leaving. You might as well look at me. I mean, I'm your best friend Axel. Got it memorized?" (I apologize. I had to use it at least once.)

"Shut the hell up!" Roxas threw a hand out, smashing into a pod next to him, the rumbling going all the way to the ground, tickling Axel's feet.

"Temper temper XIII. We don't want you hurting that cute little hand of yours."

"Just leave me alone!" Roxas whirled around, expecting to see what he had come to know as Axel's all-too-common cocky grin, but he hadn't been prepared for this look. Axel's eyes were wide, open, practically spilling grief from their green depths. His mouth was open slightly, tongue darting out across his bottom lip, his shoulders slouched forward towards him. Once hand was extended toward Roxas, fingers curling protectively into his palm.

"Hiya Roxy."

Roxas looked at the ground, eyelids closing over his ocean eyes. "Don't look like that."

"Like what? Like my heart is breaking?"

Roxas' head shot up, fire crackling in the blue of his orbs. "You're a nobody. You have no heart."

"Maybe not. But something's hurting. Right here." He tapped his chest, eyes still as honest and raw as ever. "Just being near you makes everything in me hum. And I'm afraid that once you walk into that room I'll never see you again. I can't take you leaving again Rox. If I don't see you anymore; it's going to hurt too bad."

"That's not your decision to make Axel. You don't understand. I have to do this." He had turned his head, unwilling to look Axel in the eye. He could feel tears prickling right behind his eyelids, and he forced himself to keep them there.

"Dammit Roxas don't do this!" In quick steps Axel was on him, hands roughly taking Roxas' arms and shaking him until they were once again looking in each other's eyes. "You don't have to go in there. We can just walk away."

"And what would the Organization do to you?"

"Fuck the Organization!"

Roxas looked at Axel's chest, heaving from his outburst; felt the fire running just underneath Axel's palms as the hands nearly scorched his arms. He flinched despite himself, but Axel only gripped him harder.

"I'd leave the Organization in a heartbeat if I knew it would stop you from going into that room. Roxas..."

Suddenly Roxas felt himself surrounded by Axel's thin arms, crushed into the leather of his coat, the metal fo the hood's strings digging into his cheek. He tried to take in a strangled breath, but Axel's hug cut off all air to his lungs. Had he made any attempt to pull away, Axel would have crushed him all the more closely.

"I love you Rox."

At this Roxas started struggling, arms straining at Axel's overpowering hug. "What the hell are you talking about?" He kicked out, Axel flinched, but didn't release his grip. "You can't love! This is all stupid!" Axel only pulled him closer, stopping all breath entering Roxas completely.

"I love you anyway dumbass. Got it memorized?"

Roxas, despite clenched fists and biting his cheek, could not prevent the hot tears that rolled down his cheeks. He'd had the courage, felt it in the pit of his stomach, and then this. Axel's damn confessions and burning palms.

He jumped as he felt Axel's tongue flick out to catch his tears, warm and moist against his already flushed and wet skin. He felt his whole body slump, relaxing at the feel of human contact with the one being he little memory of mentally, but physically thrived through every pore of his body. He was suddenly very uncomfortable in a way he'd never felt, and flashes of Axel passed through his mind he'd never thought would have, and seemed more like a previous encounter rather than fantasy.

"Hey Rox, I'm gonna kiss you now."

Roxas' head shot up at this, just to have Axel catch his lips with his own. They were hot like his palms, fire crackling between where he and Axel met.

Axel pulled away when Roxas felt he could no longer breath, the cocky grin Roxas knew him best to wear gracing his features. He suddenly saw Axel as he had been after their battle, smirking, smugly referring to the afterlife Roxas was sure to have, but that would allude himself.

"You're a jerk."

"Aww Roxas, you ruined a beautiful moment." Roxas watched the smirk leave as Axel said the words, then swooped down for another kiss. This one was harder, more urgent, and Roxas barely flinched as he felt Axel's tongue penetrate his lips. His mouth was burning, but Axel left no room for resistance.

Pulling back once more Axel took in Roxas' pout, his lips turned downward and protruding slightly. Axel laughed deep in his chest, but it was pained and Roxas could feel it through Axel's fingers.

"I love the way you feel Rox."

At Roxas' raised eyebrows and whispered "Etchi" Axel laughed again, his green eyes slanting.

"When the Organization found you, I was obsessed. Your face showed all these emotions all the time, no matter what the situation. You'd be happy and sad, angry and upset; sometimes all within a few minutes. I'd tease you just to see you pout or clench your teeth. I'd bring you ice cream to see you smile. No one in the Organization was like that. No one I've ever known is like that. So Roxy, like I said; I love the way you feel."

Roxas lifted his head to look into Axel's eyes, his intestines twisted in knots as his mind told him to go find his other. But something deeper, like his nonexistent heart, told him to stay right where he was.

Reaching up, he grabbed the back of Axel's head and brought his lips back to his own, drowning for a moment in forgetfulness and Axel's searing kisses. If he could just ignore the part of him that screamed to find the truth, that had to know that Sora was the real him, he'd walk away right then following Axel wherever he lead. But he couldn't ignore that rational part of him that knew if he walked away, he'd never know the truth about himself. And if he wasn't really Roxas, what right did he have to give in to Axel as that? Selfish as it was, he needed to walk through the door at the end of the hallway and see Sora. It would all come together then.

He released his hold on Axel's hair, falling back onto the heels of his feet, smiled gently at his best friend, and quite possibly previous lover.

"I gotta go now Ax."

"Bullshit."

Roxas felt the wind rush out of him as Axel swiped hi feet from beneath him and pinned him to the floor, eyes blazing and teeth gnashed. "Don't do it Roxas. I'm begging you."

"I have to."

"You don't! That...boy in there, he's not you. And you're not him. The moment you opened your eyes you were Roxas. How you got to be here doesn't matter. Just existing, that matters." He leaned in to touch Roxas' ear with his lips, breathing out just above a whisper, "Please." Roxas could barely hold back the shock as he felt something hot and wet trickle on his ear. "Please Roxas, don't leave me."

"Axel...are you crying?"

Roxas didn't get an answer. Axel's mouth was on his in seconds, followed by fingers sliding beneath his shirt with quick urgency. Suddenly Roxas was topless, back exposed to the cool marble beneath him.

"What are you doing?"

"I knew you were innocent Roxy, but I didn't know you were THAT innocent."

"Axel, I don't think..."

"Me neither Rox. That's half the fun."

Axel's fingers searched out the fly on his pants, nearly ripping the zipper in his desperation to put some claim on his best friend; a last ditch effort to keep him right where he wanted him. Successfully conquering the buttons and zipper, he left Roxas in nothing but his boxers.

He looked into Roxas' all-telling eyes, waiting for resistence physically or verbally. Roxas looked back at him calmly, than slowly raised his hand to pull at the zipper of Axel's long black coat.

"You sure about this Roxas? I mean..."

"Didn't you just tell me not to think about it?" Roxas had gotten the zipper far enough down to slide his hands across Axel's thin chest, over his neck and up into his hear. "Besides, I think you're a little too...excited to stop now."

"Only because it's you Rox. Don't make jokes now."

"Why not?"

"You'll ruin the mood."

"Because losing your virginity in a cold hallway on the floor doesn't kill the mood enough."

"Who's losing...?" At Roxas' stare, Axel shut his mouth. He didn't need to add more fuel to Roxas' fire by telling him more his memory couldn't access. "Besides, I always did pick the most inventive places for dates."

"You would, you pervert."

"Just a little bit."

As Roxas his mouth to retaliate, Axel's hands moved strategically to lower areas on Roxas' body, successfully cutting off any clever remark he may have had. At Roxas' strangled moan and dagger eyes, Axel laughed low and throatily.

"Don't give me that look Roxas. I may not be able to hold back."

"Who said I wanted you to?"

OOOOOOO

Roxas cold feel consciousness coming back to him, and he fought to keep it away. He'd been dreaming, only the dream was so vivid that he was sure his lost past had been struggling to resurface. It had been raining, and dark, and he stumbled down an alley reeking of wet animal and human fear.

He could feel pain in the dream; he'd been clutching his shoulder as he felt warm blood spilling into his hand.

Just as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, strong hands caught him, pulling him against a lanky body.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

"What do you care Axel? You just watched."

"You told me to stay back!"

"You should have known I was no match for Saix."

"Roxas, I wanted to help you. But you would've resented me if I did. I couldn't stand that."

Roxas felt his whole body go limp in Axel's warm embrace. He forced himself to turn around, ignoring the blood and pain pouring in and out of his body, and buried his face in Axel's chest.

"I hate them." His fingers dug into Axel's chest, but the fire wielder didn't move. "I HATE THEM ALL!"

Axel pulled the shaking boy closer to his body, the rain falling hard. "All of them?"

"Shut up Axel. You know what I meant." Roxas grabbed harder, finally causing Axel to flinch. "They all use me. I'm just a means to an end. You stay around me because you like me, not because you want something from me."

He felt Axel move, tilt his head toward the sky before moving to lean his forehead onto Roxas' shoulder. "Are you sure I don't want anything?"

Axel could feel the skin on Roxas' neck go hot despite the cold rain and his anger. "You don't want anything I don't want to give."

"You're honest today."

Roxas pulled away slightly, his hand going to cup his friend's cheek. "I'm going to be really honest Axel. I'm leaving the Organization."

OOOOOOOO

As that last image entered his mind Roxas awoke with a start, feeling a shiver run down his spine from the cold floor and wavering memory. That had to have been when he'd decided to leave the Organization.

The only thing that wasn't clear was whether his reasoning for leaving then had coincided with the reasoning for meeting Sora now. Had he left to become complete? Or maybe willful insolence to leave the Organization that had given him so much pain in the first place?

He slowly turned his head to the side to see Axel curled up next to him, one arm slung possessively across Roxas' chest. He slept like a boy, limbs sprawled in each direction, but his eyebrows curved down as if something unsettling invaded his dreams. Roxas had a feeling he knew what caused that look.

Roxas sighed to collect himself, and carefully slid sideways until only Axel's fingertips touched him, and then placed his arm carefully on the ground. He then proceeded to make quick work of his clothing, running a hand shakily through his hair. Kneeling before his sleeping lover, he ran his hand through Axel's hair one last time and placed a single kiss on one tattooed cheek.

"See you in the next life Axel. We'll be there together."

Gathering his courage, Roxas stepped quickly to the double doors, forcing both open with resolution as light poured out from the room into his eyes. One pod stared back at him.

OOOOOOOO

(Quick AN: I couldn't quite remember all Roxas says here, and I didn't have an easy save point to work off of. So please don't review with, "Gawd, that's totally not what Roxas said. Geez." Thank you!)

As the red cloaked figure left, Roxas watched the pod open quietly revealing the person Roxas had lived as in his dreams. "Sora." he breathed out, feeling his chest tighten and tingle, as if it was fading. And he knew it was.

"I guess it was really you all along. That's just something I'll have to accept."

Roxas put a hand to his chest, feeling a warmth running through him that made a choked sob escape his throat. "Just do me a favor. Watch over Axel for me. I didn't even tell him I...I..."

As Roxas faded into nothingness, Sora's lips moved in silent words, completing a confession that Roxas had not the time or the knowledge to form before his reunion with his other, his somebody. "I love you Axel."

OOOOOOO

Axel's body slammed into an unforgiving wall in a random hall of the Castle that Never Was, blinded by dark power and tears, arms barely bracing from the impact. Demyx had just been passing through, humming a little tune and strumming on an air sitar. At the sight of his friend in basically the throws of agony, he quickly halted.

"Dude, what happened to you? Did you get hurt that badly?"

Axel turned pained eyes to him, which quickly blazed as he realized another person had been standing there. Upon recognizing Demyx, they returned to their pained state, and he threw his hands out in front of him. "Demyx..."

Demyx watched as Axel slumped to the floor, hands splayed in his hair. "Oh God he's gone."

"Who? What happened Axel?"

"Sora...Roxas...he..."

Axel slowly stood, walking slowly over to Demyx and let his head fall onto the nobody's shoulder. "He's really gone. I can't feel him anymore."

"Roxas? Dude, was he still alive? I thought Xemnas said..."

"He's GONE!" Suddenly Axel was weeping into IX's coat, arms curving into himself as Demyx pulled him into an unsure embrace.

"Listen I'm sorry man. I didn't know...sorry."

Axel didn't reply, only cried harder, burning his own chest with his fiery palms. Demyx held him closer, feeling something akin to sympathy, as much as a nobody possibly could.

OOOOOOO

Well minna-san, it is done! My second yaoi, second KH fic! I've been so obsessed with Akuroku ever since 2 came out. I was sure I'd hate the BHK (I always laugh when I think that's what everyone referred to Roxas as) because I thought they were trying to replace Sora. But I've come to luv him. And who couldn't love Axel? I think they're such a cute couple. I'd feel bad about the whole Roxas/Namine thing if she wasn't so gosh darn boring. I mean, really, she kind of is.

Anyways; thanks for reading. I would appreciate feedback, so anything is good for me! Be sure to check out some of my other stuff. I don't have much on this site, but just check it out if you have time. Thank you again!


End file.
